Secret is Out and Heads are Going to Roll
by Tensa-Zangetsu102
Summary: YGOGX, Naruto, Inuyasha and YYH crossover. Atticus accidently tells Yukina that Hiei is her brother. What would Hiei do to Atticus?
1. The Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own YGOGX, Naruto, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho. The storyline goes to titangirl161, so part of the credit goes to her. I own Hikari Urameshi and BEWK owns Jordan Rhodes and Jade Truesdale.

Chapter 1: The Discovery

It was a nice day in Duel Academy. The classes were canceled, so it was a nice break for once. Yukina walked along the shore line in the beach, thinking. She had a good idea of who her brother was, but she just wasn't sure. She had to find out if she was right.

"Incoming!"

The ice maiden turned to the ocean to see everyone's favorite surfer boy, Atticus Rhodes, riding on a jet sky and coming to shore.

"Hello Atticus." She greeted the eldest Rhodes sibling.

Atticus got off his jet ski and looked at her with a smile, "Hey Yukina, what's up!?"

Yukina replies, "Oh nothing, just thinking of someone."

Atticus blinked and placed a sly smile on his lips. He waltz towards the ice maiden and poked her right cheek, "I see," he said, with a sly tone, "Who's the guy you're in love with!?"

Yukina giggled and pushed Atticus's fingers away from her face, "I'm thinking about my long-lost brother." She replied

"Oh," Atticus knew that Hiei was Yukina's brother, but Hiei threatened that if he ever tells anyone, especially Yukina then, he swore that with his sword that he'll make Alexis as an only child and Jordan one short of a cousin. Atticus never understands why Hiei would keep it a secret from Yukina, because she would accept him no matter what he has done in the past. Atticus was like Hiei as well, before he was Nightshroud, but thanks to Jaden and the others he was back to normal, "I'm sure that you'll find him, Yukina, no problem."

Perfect, Yukina could tell that Atticus knows something else about her brother, "Thanks Atticus," she said, with a smile, "And there's something else, also."

"What is it?"

"Lately, I've been getting these feelings for someone."

Atticus's eyes widened, "Oh?" he said, then placed a sly grin on his lips, "Who is this guy that you're after."

"Hiei!"

Atticus fell over anime style, "WHAT!"

"Well, he's always there protecting me from harm and really sweet."

Atticus gets up, "But you can't date you own bro…" he covered his mouth, before Yukina could hear it, but it was too late she got the message.

"I knew it!" Yukina cried. "Hiei is my brother!"

'Oh crap, she knows!' Atticus screamed in his mind, "I never said that!"

"No, but now I know it's true!" she cried triumphantly, running from the brown haired Rhodes.

Atticus stood there a moment and realized how screwed he was. Hiei even said he'd kill anyone who told her. Atticus falls on his knees and bowled, "I'm SO screwed!"

"Why?"

Atticus looked up and turned to see the gazes of Chazz Princeton, Zane and Syrus Truesdale, Yusuke and Hikari Urameshi and Jaden Yuki behind him. Atticus jumped up to his feet, "Because Hiei will kill me," he cried.

"Why would Hiei kill you?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, the only way that he'd kill you is that you actually told Yukina that Hiei is her brother," Yusuke said.

Atticus fell onto his knees and groaned, "I'm SO dead!"

"Wait, you actually told her!" Chazz said.

"Yeah, you're pretty much of a dead man," Zane added, plainly.

Atticus groaned more, "I know," he said and jumped up, "I've gotta hide somewhere!"

Kari shook her head, "Yeah, but Hiei's gonna kill you."

"Will you stop stating the obvious?! I need somewhere to hide, before Hiei finds out that I told Yukina that!"

"Do you have any ideas?" Syrus asked.

Meanwhile at the Slifer Red Dorm, Hiei is found taking a nap on the roof of the dorm, "Hiei!"

Hiei moaned and opened his eyelids and looked to see Yukina, down below at the bottom, "Hello Yukina." He greeted with a smile.

"Hiei, could you please come down here," Yukina requested, "I need to talk to you."

Without any questions asked, Hiei jumped from the roof and landed by his sister, "What is it?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Hiei froze and every muscle in his small body tensely, "Tell you what?"

"That you were my brother."

Hiei's eyes popped. He just stared for a few moments, shocked. Then, in a low, dangerous voice, he asked, "And who told you this?"

"Nobody, really, I pretty much figured it out myself, but I wasn't sure, so I went to Atticus, and-"

"THE BLONDE ONNA'S FOOL OF A BROTHER!" Hiei roared, with angry and a burning desire to kill Atticus Rhodes. Hiei thought of Atticus as an idiot, but this is the high level of stupidity that he's reached. Hiei bolted towards his way to the Obelisk Blue Dorms, with a mission: to kill Atticus.


	2. Kill Atticus

Disclaimer: I don't own YGOGX, Naruto, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho. The storyline goes to titangirl161, so part of the credit goes to her. I own Hikari Urameshi and BEWK owns Jordan Rhodes and Jade Truesdale.

Chapter 2: Kill Atticus

Hiei dashes through the campus and pasting by the students, with rage and a burning desire to kill Atticus, 'That fool,' he thought, 'I'm going to make him wished that he never knew that Yukina was my sister.'

(With Atticus in the Obelisk Dorms in Alexis's room)

"You."

"It was an accident!"

"Are"

"You guys know that I can't keep my mouth closed."

"An."

"I'm dumb, remember?"

"IDIOT!" Alexis and Jordan Rhodes shouted at Atticus who was on his knees begging his sister and cousin to hide him, so Hiei can't find and kill him, "You're damn right, you're dumb!" Alexis yelled.

"I know, sis!" Atticus groaned, "You guys gotta hide me, please!"

"Yeah and have Hiei slice and dice my room, with that sword of his, to find you!" Alexis yelled

"WHERE'S THAT BIG MOUTHED NINGEN WHO THINKS HE'S GOING TO LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!!" a loud yelled, which didn't ease Atticus's fears of being chopped to pieces.

"Hiei's here!" Kagome Higurashi said.

Atticus was now officially scared, knowing that Hiei is in the dorms, "Please, sis, I'm begging ya!" he begged, "If Hiei finds me I'm as good as dead!"

In the hallways, Yusuke, Sasuke Uchiha, Kari, Zane and Jaden tried to restrain the enraged Hiei from killing Atticus, "Look Hiei, Yukina was bound to find out, eventually!" Zane plead.

"Yeah, you can't necessarily kill Atticus, bro," Jaden added, "Since it wasn't his fault!"

"Let go, fools!" Hiei let a burst of energy out that threw Yusuke, Sasuke, Kari, Zane and Jaden away from him. "Where are you, ningen? Don't be a coward! Come out and die honorably!"

Hiei went to Alexis's door and kicked it open, to find Alexis in front of him lying her back onto her wardrobe, "Hey Hiei!" she greeted innocently, with Jordan and Kagome following the blonde's example.

Hiei stalked inside the room, "Where is he?" he growled, in a dangerous tone as the others came from behind the pissed off fire demon.

"Where's who?" Alexis asked, still sounding innocent.

Hiei narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "Don't play dumb with me, onna," he snarled, "Your brother's good with that one. Speaking of fools, where's that cowardly brother of yours hiding?"

"Atticus isn't here, right now!" Alexis lied.

"Hn…" Hiei went, knowing that Alexis was lying to protect her brother and knew where Atticus was hiding, "Move!"

The three moved from the wardrobe and Hiei opened it and found clothes, but no Atticus. Hiei shut the door, "I know he's here somewhere in this room." He said, in a low and dangerous tone.

"Listen Hiei, what Atticus did wasn't his fault!" Alexis said, trying to reason with the angry fire demon, who searching any possible for anyone to hide. Hiei was ignoring her as he kept searching but found no Atticus in site.

"Hn…" Hiei was about to walk out the door.

"Gee why don't you look at the time," Jordan said, going towards the door, "I have to go!" Just then, in a blur Hiei appeared before the blonde as he got close to the exit. In a flash, Hiei unsheathes his sword and place it by Jordan's neck, making him stop, which shocked the others, "Hiei, what the hell are you doing!?" Alexis yelled.

Hiei narrowed his eyes, "Last I checked, your cousin was a bit shorter than I was, onna," he snarled.

Alexis and 'Jordan' stiffed in shock, "What are you talking about, Hiei?" 'Jordan' asked, with innocence, "I'm Jor…"

Just then, a squeeze was heard from the bathroom and Hiei grabs 'Jordan's' wrist and pulled him in the bathroom. Hiei looked around and spotted a clothes basket and opened to reveal Jordan, "Hey Hiei!" Jordan said, with innocence.

Hiei turned his glare at 'Jordan' and threw him to the wall as he changed back to Atticus, "Hey Hiei, what's up!" he said, with innocence.

"Start funeral plans!" Hiei snarled, charges towards Atticus, but Atticus dodges the Hiei's slash and ran out the bathroom as Hiei chased him and he ran behind Alexis, gripping her shoulders, "Hey what's the idea!? Do I look like a human shield to you!?" Alexis yelled, glaring at her brother from behind, "I'm not gonna lie to ya, Lexi, yes you do!" Atticus said, "Besides, Hiei won't kill you!"

"It's still your fault for even opening your big mouth!" Alexis snapped.

"Get away from your sister, fool!" Hiei said, "I can't strike you with her in the way!"

Just then, Jasmine, Mindy, Botan, Sakura, Keiko, and Jade entered the room. They only took one look and stared. "What is going on?" Botan asked.

Yukina ran into the room, "Wait! Hiei, don't hurt Atticus! It was an accident, honestly! I only said something about 'dating' you, and then he said I couldn't, but he didn't say why! I only figured it out from there! It's not his fault! Please don't hurt him!"

"Huh? What are you guys talking about? What's going on?" Jasmine asked.

"I found my brother, Jasmine. It was Hiei all along."

"WHAT? THE SHRIMP IS YOUR BROTHER???????" Jasmine and Mindy yelled in unison

Botan sighed in relief. At least she hadn't been the one to tell Yukina, of it would be her beneath everybody. Keiko was staring shocked, hearing for the first time, like Jasmine and Mindy, that Hiei and Yukina were related.

"I don't believe it!" Jasmine said.

"Yeah, how would have guessed that someone as sweet, KIND and innocent as Yukina would be the sister of someone as shady, cruel and MEAN as Hiei," Mindy added.

"Hn…Get away from the girl, ningen and come out and take your death honorably!" Hiei demanded.

"What's going on?" Keiko asked.

"Hiei gonna kill Atticus for telling Yukina that Hiei is her brother," Yusuke replied.

"Wait! Yukina wasn't supposed to know!" Jasmine inquired.

"Hey Hiei, stay away from Atticus!" Mindy demanded, running by Atticus, "Atti, are you okay?"

"NO, HE'S NOT ALRIGHT!!!! HE'S DEAD!!! DIE NINGEN!!!!" Hiei cried, remembering why he was there and jumped at Atticus, only to have Yusuke, Jade, Jaden and Sasuke tackle him and pin him down and letting go of his sword.

"You can't kill him," Jade said, "You'll just get in trouble again!"

"I DON'T CARE!!! HE TOLD HER!!!!!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Atticus said, over Alexis's shoulder.

"Hiei, killing him won't change anything!!! Yukina will still know, and you'll get in trouble!!!" Yusuke plead

Yukina looked confused. "Why is it such a secret?" she asked innocently.

Hiei looked down. He had good reasons for not telling her. He was a thief, a villain, and a criminal. But she was so sweet and kind. She shouldn't have a brother like him. She deserved some one better, some one like her. In his eyes, it would've been best if she had never known.

Keiko was now surprised as well. "Wow, it almost makes sense, Hiei being your brother. Now we finally know!!!"

"I've always known," said Yusuke.

"What?" Keiko screamed and grabbed her boyfriend, by the collar, "You knew and you didn't tell me? Yusuke, how could you? You jerk!!!" Keiko screamed, slapping Yusuke across the face.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one!" Yusuke said, "Jaden and the others at the Slifer Dorm knew!"

"What? Yusuke," Jaden yelled, "Why are you bringing me into this!?"

Keiko glared at Jaden, "So you knew!" she yelled, getting out her duel disc, which was a bad sign for Jaden, as she crashed it onto the brunette's head, knocking him out

Hiei tried to throw Jade and Sasuke off of him, "Let me go," he growled in a dangerous voice.

"No. I can't let you kill Atticus. Unless you calm down, you better get comfortable." Jade said.

Yukina came up to her brother. "Hiei, Atticus did it by accident. I figured it out by myself. Honestly! Please don't hurt him! I would never have come to you, had I known this would be your reaction."

"Yeah listen to your sister!" Atticus screamed.

Bad move. Hiei's eyes burned ferociously and he threw Jade and Sasuke off him and leapt at Atticus, even though he had Alexis in front of him. Hiei threw Alexis aside.

"Stay away from him, you three-eyed little freak!" Mindy yelled, trying to get Atticus away from the crazy demon. Yukina, Kagome, Alexis and Keiko were screaming, Hiei was chasing Atticus, Yusuke, Jade and Sasuke and chasing Hiei, and the whole room was turned upside down- Atticus threw a lamp at Hiei, missing him, Yukina tried to stop Hiei by grabbing him, but fell onto Keiko because Hiei was too fast, Yusuke tried to throw a blanket on Hiei, but slipped on the blanket, crashed into the TV stand and knocked over the TV, causing a loud SMASH! sound to come. Hiei started to throw a blanket on Atticus, and although it trapped Atticus, Hiei miscalculated the distance and jumped over Atticus instead of on top if him, and crashed into the wall with a THUD. Sasuke wasted no time, and got the blanket up again, managing to capture Hiei, but Hiei wouldn't give up so easily. He tried to stand and Jade tackled the moving blankets and tried to hold him down, but at the same time, not suffocate him. Yukina got off of Keiko, and went to tell Yusuke not to hurt him; meanwhile Atticus got up and was still running around with the blankets over him. Mindy tried to help him, but as she tried pulling the blankets off, he tripped on top of her, both landing in an awkward looking position. Atticus jumped away from her.

Finally, everyone was too worn out to bother fighting anymore. That's when they realized how badly they screwed up the room.

Alexis's eyebrow twitched at this, "MY ROOM!" she yelled and glared at her friends.

Immediately they all ran in different directions, trying to desperately fix the mess in a quick amount of time.

Hiei gave Atticus a death look, 'Don't get so used to being alive again, ningen,' he thought. 'Soon I'm going to change that.'


End file.
